Stronger With You
by AmyHC
Summary: When Katniss goes into the games she finds comfort in a certain man. Hayniss!
1. Chapter 1

**Stronger With You**

**Note: **_This is a Hayniss Story. It's my first, so please go gentle on me, but constructive criticism will be appreciated. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haymitch's POV:<span>**

I stumble onto the stage, my head pounding, just another reaping, just the start of death for two _lucky _people.

"Primrose Everdeen" Effie announces into the microphone.

I watch as a twelve year old starts walking up to stage. _This is just sick! _I think_, there shouldn't be a raffle every year to see which children will be fighting to their death! _Then something catches my attention...

"I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" A girl screams. She has dark brown hair, almost black, with dark brown eyes to match. Her sister starts to scream and wail. She hugs her sister with all her might, until a boy, probably her boyfriend, comes and takes the little girl away.

"Well, well District 12's very first volunteer! Do come on up dear." Effie says.

As the girl walks past me she looks at me in the eyes, I look back and I see her eyes are glossy, about to shed a tear.

"So, what's your name, dear?" Effie asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" The girl replies. A few more words are exchanged between them and then Effie continues:

"And now for the boys!"

"Peeta Mellark."

I see a boy walking up to stage, his hair blonde and his face gentle. Peeta and Katniss shake hands and are taken into the Justice Building. I go into the train and make myself at home, getting a glass of my favourite liquor. When they walk onto the train they sit down on the seats opposite me.

**Katniss's POV:**

I sit next to Peeta, in front of Haymitch. I take in Haymitch's apperence for the first time. He has soft, longish, blonde hair and his eyes are a piercing bright blue. He is actually in pretty good shape for a man who has had hangovers nearly everyday for almost 25 years.

"Okay, so when do we stat?"Peeta asks. _Too soon Peeta, too soon. _I think.

"Oh, so eager! Most of you aren't in such a hurry!" Haymitch replies, holding up a hand. Peeta probably says something that annoys Haymitch, or something like that but I'm not really listening.

All I catch Haymith saying at the end is, "Embrace the probability of your imminent death, and know that in your heart that there is nothing I can do to save you." I get angry at that.

"Then why are you here then?"I ask in a demanding tone.

"The refreshments." Haymitch replies, swirling the alcohol in his glass around and raising his eyebrows, to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thanks for all the support! It really means a lot to me!㈵6

* * *

><p><strong><span>Haymitch's POV:<span>**

Later that day, once I had taken a little nap, I go back into the compartment of the train that I was in earlier. About two minutes after I had sat down at the table Peeta walks in, and sits down opposite me. He's asking me all these questions about how to find food, the cornucopia and shelter, when Katniss walk in. She changed her clothes from the blue dress she was wearing, which she probably hated, into some black jeans and a dark purple blouse. _My god, she is so beautiful._

"Oh joy(!), why don't you join us? I was just telling Peeta how you find shelter. If you were, in fact, still alive." I say to her, smirking. She looks at me then sits down at the table.

"How do you find shelter?" She asks me.

"Pass the jam."

"How do you find shelter?" She says, again, raising her voice.

"Oh please, let me wake up a little sweetheart! This mentoring is very...taxing stuff." Just then she slams a knife into the table in between my fingers. Two more centimetres and I would've been bleeding. _Wow, I've got a fighter on my hands! She's strong and beautiful! I can't think like this! I'm a 40 year old man! She's 17! I can't have a crush on her! _I tell myself.

"That is mahogany!" I hear Effie scream.

"Look at you! Just killed a placemat!" I say while pulling the knife out of the table. "You really wanna know how to stay alive? You get people to like you!" She looks at me fiercely, but with a touch of sadness in her eyes. "Oh, not what you were expecting? Well if you're in the middle of the games and you're starving, freezing, water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death." She gives me a glare. I only told her the truth! _Her face is just so perfect. I find myself thinking. _"And those thing only com from sponsors. And to get sponsors you get people to like you." I pause. "And right now, sweetheart, you're not off to a very good start." Peeta gets up and starts waving to the people of the Capitol from a window. "You better keep this knife, because he knows what he's doing!"


End file.
